


When I grab your neck, I touch your soul

by Aesthetic_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Memories, Mentions of Harry - Freeform, Sad Ending, Sad Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Larry/pseuds/Aesthetic_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The after math of The break up between Harry and Louis after Harry ended it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I grab your neck, I touch your soul

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based on the New version off Say You Will ft. Caroline Shaw by KANYE. I've been obsessed with this version and the raw emotion given from this song and I just opened up my notes and ended up writing this. It isn't beta'd at all so I WANNA APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE ABOUT THE GRAMMER. 
> 
>  
> 
> I recommend listening to Say You Will- Kanye West ft Caroline Shaw on repeat as you read this!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

Louis POV

It's been months since that dreadful night, The night that my whole world was ripped in to, where my heart was shattered all at once. How do you ask? It was the day the love of my life decided it was time to end our 5 year relationship. The day he decided to confess his True feelings toward our relationship.

Me and Harry were the happiest we can ever be. Or so I thought... Yes we fought sometimes but I never thought that we will end. He said that he felt as if he was drowning in a cup of water. That he was suffocating in our relationship, as if he was caught between two walls that were closing in on him, that I did nothing but made him feel emotionally drained knowing that he made sure I was happy before he was, putting my happiness before his. That... He was unhappy. I never payed attention to the dark clouds thAt would appear over us but to the sun that shined down on us the reprents the love and happiness. 

But how could I if I was blinded by his cheerful ways and smiles and the sweet "I love you's" and the nights were we would stay up and lay in eachothers arms whispering sweet nothings to each other, wrapped by the silence surrounding us. 

It felt like a dream.

A beautiful fantasy that I never thought that would happen.

You showed me how to love . That it'd be us against the world. That we would love each other until we can't no  more.

Never thought you'd stop loving me so soon.

But that's okay. I knew it'd be sooner or later.

I thought I'd be okay in letting you go just to see you smile once again.

But I wasn't. I miss you and I still do.

I questioned you on what I did wrong, what I can do to make it better. If there's anything I can change about me, about ... Us.

I kept om screaming "What was wrong with me" loud enough till I wasn't able to hear drowning out every sound but all I was able to focus on was you,

Focus on those green eyes whom belonged to you.

Green eyes that used to shine with so much love . 

Eyes that shined happiness.

Eyes that belonged to a body that even the lightest touch I can feel their soul connect with mine.

But now all I see are these tired,drained and empty green eyes and a voice saying " I never loved you. You were just a distraction, a get away. Now I feel nothing. So please get over me"

And everything went silent .

I see your back moving farther and farther as you finally walk out the door without looking back.

I don't know anymore.

It's been months since that night . 

And now nothings changed so far. I know plast a smile on my face, fake my happiness around others when really happiness only existed when I'm with you.   
   
I lay throughout sleepless nights hoping you would call or even text me saying that all Of it was lies hoping you'd come back And lay in my arms like we use to. Like how I remember. But that only happens In the memories I keep that still haunt me every night that seep through these walls , that laugh and mock me in these weary hours.

Sometimes I fantasize about a future for you and I. 

Say you will come back to me.

Say you will love me no matter what.

Say you will never leave me again.

Just say you will.

I pray you will..

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! Kudos/comments are highly appreciated !! :) xx.


End file.
